Not Alone Anymore
by LightestDark
Summary: When you buy Advent Children it comes with a book. This is a reiteration of Denzels part of the "Final Fantasy Novel", the first two chapters. All in Ruvies POV.


Final Fantasy VII: the novel (came with the limited edition collectors FFVII: Advent Children movie. This is the first two chapters of Denzel's part in Ruvie's POV.

I stalked around my house looking for something, anything to occupy my attention. The normal chore work had already been completed, so I couldn't find anything. Sitting down on the love seat in my living room my mind once again ran rampant. There had been so many horrible thing that had happened prior to this day, I had a lot on my mind. The destruction of Sector Seven caused a panic in everybody. Even though I had lived in Sector Five, the fear was there. Many people believed they would be the next target of the terrorist cell known as "AVALANCHE".

"…why? Why would anybody want to even risk hurting so many people? Why?"

In the midst of my thoughts I couldn't help but mumble to myself. It was a catastrophic event that set forward events that changed everything. As it was, things had changed so much. With many people now dead, those who survived were going to have to find a new way to do so. People were living in fear. Fear that there homes, friends and loved ones would be the next to either die or be left with nothing but heaps of scrap through which they would have to survive off of.

"…"

The mumbling had ceased but the conversation remained in my head. The destruction of the MAKO reactor in Sector One, the complete obliteration of sector seven. Everything that had happened was the cause of "AVALANCHE". But amidst the thoughts of such atrocities other memories seemed to float about as well. I couldn't stop thinking about my son. How many years ago was it that he left? When was that last time he had sent me a letter? I could still remember him as a child, always happy, always something to smile for. He was my whole life, but then I was all alone. For how many years did I live in this house by myself? I couldn't recall the answers to any of the questions that presented themselves to me.

"I need to be strong…but its so hard. Especially at a time like this, it is almost to hard to be alone. I just…I…I need somebody, somebody that can share their time with me, someone that I can care for and be cared for in return."

I had cried so much until then and nothing was different, I cried more. I knew things were going to have to change first before the would get better. I was always such a happy person, I wanted to be myself again. That's when it happened, an event that changed my life forever.

_Crash._

I heard a startling noise and ran to see what it was. There was glass all over the floor and a newly damaged Shinra airship model against the wall across from the window. At first I was a little irate but, even if I hadn't noticed, I found something to distract me… if only for a little while. I picked up the model and ran outside to see who had thrown it into my window.

"Who's there? Who did this?"

I looked around to see if anybody would come forth. There had only been one person standing outside my house at that time. I had been sure he did it.

"You did this?"

I shoved the model towards him as I spoke. I merely wanted an answer and I got one. He nodded to me in response. Knowing now that he was the one who had thrown the model, I wanted to know why.

"Why would you…"

I trailed off before I could finish the sentence however. I had noticed something, something that tugged at my heart strings. He was crying.

"Are you crying?"

I tried to not sound angry or frustrated, in all honesty I wasn't. He nodded saying to me that he wasn't crying, but he couldn't hide his tears. You couldn't hide tears from me, I had been accustomed to them. I became quite attentive to the salty scent it would permeate into the air. I was genuinely worried for the boy, considering everything that had happened.

"Where do you live?"

I never meant to hurt him. In those situations there never is a clear answer as to what you should do. People react differently when under similar situations, you could never be sure just what should or should not be said. I could only guess that I had done the latter. He had gotten frustrated with himself, for reasons I couldn't know. His eyes welled up with more tears, and I could only think to invite him into my house.

"Well, why don't you come inside?"

Once we got into the house I shut the door behind me and we introduced ourselves. When I walked to the broken window, Denzel sat down on the love seat. I struggled to fix a plastic bag over the window so as to stop any needless wind from coming in. I wanted to cheer the boy up, if only a little.

"When my son gets home, he'll be able to fix this up right as rain. This should be good enough for now."

I had not wanted to come off as too strict, but even now, lessons should be taught.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"If times weren't the way they are, I'd grab you by the scruff of the neck and go give you parents an earful, you know."

"But mom and dad aren't…"

"You don't mean to tell me they left you here and ran off?"

Then he said it…it nearly broke my heart hearing those words.

"They were in Sector Seven."

At the very instance those words were uttered I ceased my work on the makeshift window cover, sat down next to Denzel and gave him a hug. Once we had calmed down I decided to try and help Denzel as best as I could, so I suggested we go outside for a walk. While we walked down the street a thought struck me, why don't I help him find his house?

"Why don't we go look for your house?"

The boy replied generously and held my hand as we walked. I could tell how much stress he was going through due to how little he wanted to let go of my hand. I didn't mind in the least, being with Denzel reminded me of when my son was still with me. I explained to him the reason Sector Five appeared so empty. Because it was, the families had all taken refuge in Junon, or Costa Del Sol. He had asked me why I didn't leave with all the others. I hadn't had a great answer but I did my best to explain.

"If you're going to be alone no matter where you go, there's no better place than your own home."

Eventually we had come across this little apartment that appeared to belong to him. We walked up to the door and he spoke up.

"Thank you. And about your window…I'm sorry."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just merely nodded. I walked up with him to the door and I peered inside. It was the strangest sight, the house was completely empty. There was absolutely nothing in it besides a mattress and a television with what appeared to be some sort of pastry splattered across the screen. I couldn't accept these living conditions for Denzel.

"Hey, what are you going to do inside an empty house like this? Come back to my place. You hear me?"

So from then on he lived with me. It was no problem at all, I had stocked up on food shortly after the incident with the reactor in Sector One. You never know when trouble will come your way, so I stocked up canned foods and non perishables in the shed behind my house. Like I had explained to Denzel.

"Its better to be safe, than sorry."

Life continued on as usual for me. Denzel proved to be quite the little helper too. He helped with the cleaning, and the cooking. He helped with everything but the sewing. At one point, I recall, Denzel asked me if the books I read were any good.

"Not one bit. They were my sons, I read them in hope that someday I might understand his work. They're good for putting me to sleep."

We laughed and continued life as usual. I gave him another of my sons books that I felt he should read. My son read it when he was his age so I thought it would be okay. It was an encyclopedia of monsters, I gave it to Denzel in hopes it would keep him safe. It gave full descriptions of the monsters along with full color illustrations of the monsters. More than anything I hoped he would take to heart the warning on each and every page. If you encounter a monster, run. Then tell an adult. I didn't want for any reason for him to feel any less of himself, but his safety was a number one priority.

All he had when he came to live with me was the clothes on his back. I felt bad that I didn't have anything else for him to wear so I decided to rig up some clothes for him. Even in a time like this, you still need the little things. I had sewn him a shirt and some handkerchiefs. Sadly I only had a floral pattern, but nonetheless it made perfectly fine clothing. I remember giving it to him shortly after he awoke that morning. I went up to him and gave him the shirt.

"Put this on. I made if for you, but this was the only fabric I could find."

He kindly accepted. I knew that he would of flat out accepted a different pattern choice if it was available but he was a good kid, and accepted what we had.

"I had extra fabric so I made this, too. You can have it."

I handed him the handkerchiefs with the same pattern, he accepted one of them and placed it in the back pocket of his jeans. I wish that was all that I had to give him that day.

"One other thing…"

I could feel the smile drift of my face as I began to speak more seriously. I could sense the unease in Denzel as he seemed to share the feeling that I had.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

I froze for a second trying to find a good way to say it…nothing.

"lets go outside."

I walked out to the back and Denzel eventually followed. I stood next to a thick bed of soil starring into the sky, Denzel did the same as he came up to my side.

It was a dark spot in the sky, a truly ominous sight. A spot that was supposed to spell out the end.

"I don't know much more than you. Supposedly its called 'meteor.' That thing is going to crash into the planet and put an end to everything."

I had no idea what else to say. What can you say after such information. 'Sorry it's the end of the world, but good news. Phoenix downs are at half price'? I went to the storage and got out two cans handing them to Denzel.

"How are you supposed to prepare for something like that, for crying out loud?"

I was in a state of panic. My entire way of living was thrown of kilter. Whereas I would normally be cleaning I simply sat on the couch, thinking. I attempted to reach my son over the phone but he never picked up. I hoped beyond hope that he was okay. I noticed Denzel had been cleaning all day, it was dark by then but I stepped in. I'm glad, if Denzel had never shown up that day…I cant imagine what I'd be like now.

"Denzel, you're doing it all wrong. Haven't you been watching how I clean?"

I finished the cleaning with Denzel and for the rest of the night we did the usual reading. I intended to make my stand, and I wasn't planning on dragging Denzel with me if he had somewhere else he would rather be. So I asked him.

"Denzel. I intend to wait for the end right here. If the planet is going to be destroyed, one place is as good as another. What will you do? If you plan to go somewhere else, you're welcome to take the food in the house. You may still just be a boy, but I think you should choose where you face the end."

He seemed deep in thought, as I suspected he would be. Its not exactly an easy question. But his reply seemed to come as fast as ever.

"Is it okay if I stay here?"

I had no words that could express what I felt in my heart. I smiled at him and we lived like usual. Life hadn't changed much except for my sudden change of having Denzel do the yard work. I don't think he minded though. At one point he came up to me nearly out of breath. Apparently Shinra had been building a giant cannon.

"Shinra's gonna get rid of Meteor for us."

At this all I could do was shake my head, that company has caused nothing but pain for everyone. Over the years I had come to realize that.

"That company always finds a way to screw up."

In the end I was right. Shinra did what they do best, they messed up. They fired a single volley at some unknown target before the cannon fell apart all together. Not to mention the entire Shinra building was completely destroyed by some kind of monster. I didn't spend to much thought on it, I just wanted to live as peacefully as I could with Denzel, for as long as possible. Denzel began having terrors, memories of his long gone parents, and the fact that he was unable to see his parents. Whenever this happened I let him cry in my arms, that's all I could do. If the end comes when I'm sleeping next to Denzel…that's alright with me.

In the end it wasn't Meteor that destroyed Denzel's peace but rather an angry white torrent. The life stream, it may have saved the planet from Meteor, but it caused about just as much damage in turn. It had come, the chosen day. Denzel and I laid in bed, about to fall asleep. We heard a fierce wind blowing, however it was to loud to be wind. The entire house began to rattle. The end had come. I merely hoped that it would be over quick. The tremors and sounds worsened to a point that it seemed to be right above our heads. I grabbed hold of Denzel and held him tight, I made sure I would be there for him in the end. Five minutes proved to be his limit and he cried out to me."

"Ruvie, I'm scared."

I sat up and went to turn on the light. Right then the curtains over the window turned bright white. The whole house seemed to be illuminated in light. I didn't know what to do, instinct took over.

"Get under the blankets!"

I shouted this to him and I ran out of the room. The house only shook more violent. I ran to the living room and went to the window that I had so crudely patched over. It looked like whatever was outside was working its way in. I did whatever I could to hold the bag in place. I noticed Denzel had followed me out of the room.

"Denzel, go back!"

I knew what was going through Denzel's mind. This wasn't his fault. Who could of predicted any of this would happen. The window…would it have been okay if it hadn't been broken. Perhaps, but if that was the case, I would of never met Denzel. I hoped he wouldn't get the wrong Idea of me. Its not that I was trying to be away from him at such a crucial moment, but…I felt he could be safe. I needed to protect him. I felt if I could save him, then everything I would have done would be justified. I needed this as much as I wanted it. I broke my hold on the bag and ran to Denzel forcing him to the bedroom. He clung to me but I was still able to get him in the room. At that moment the room got soaked in a bright light, it was warm. I felt something penetrate through my back and I shut the door to the bedroom, as I screamed in pain.

"Ruvie!"

I heard Denzel yelling for me and trying with all his might to get the door open so he could be with me, or at least hoping that I could be in there with him.

"Denzel, don't!"

"But---"

He twisted at the know again and pulled. I stood with my back to Denzel, my legs spread and arms extended taut across the door frame.

"CLOSE IT!"

The light seemed to consume the room roaming violently throughout the house. It glowed and destroyed everything it touched.

'This is all I can do for him…please let this be enough. This isn't something that we can fight. This isn't something that we can retaliate against. Please just live, for me, live. Why cant I speak right now, in this time that it is most crucial for him to feel like he's not alone. This is all I have left, this is all I can do. Please…be strong, and live for me.'

"Ruvie!"

Denzel cried out my name once more. I hoped he would be okay. It was then the light pierced into me, and the rest shot between myself and the door frame. He had to be okay. This was the end, and I had accepted it under one condition. If I were to die now, as long as Denzel survived, I would leave behind no regrets.

It was so, I died, and Denzel survived. He grew up through many more hardships that I could ever say too. And he became stronger because of it. His life experiences are what will make him a great person, I cant wait to see the lucky lady that wins his heart.


End file.
